Ricardo Bris
"I'm told that I'm thick-headed by my older sister. And she's right. I've headbutted a brick wall before; the wall gave out first." About Gender: Male Age: 16 Species: Human Family Father: Jaysin Bris Mother: Callya Bris Brother: 'Morfun' Bris - Older brother Sister: Chisa Bris - Older sister Personality A bit of a hot head, Ricardo prefers to let his actions speak instead of his words. Appearance Ricardo, like most of his family, has tan skin; this attributing from mostly his mother. His hair, mainly stemming from both parents, is mostly glossy black, though it does change to silver, not unlike Morfen's current hair color. Unsurprisingly, being the youngest of three children has left Ricardo with the unfortunate privilege of being the shorted of the three; his tallest height just below Chisa's eyes. However, while Ricardo is the shortest of the three; he has the privilege of being the physically most powerful, with his body being more muscular than Morfen's to show for it. His hair isn't styled. At all. It's wild and often tends to get in his line of sight, not that this stops him. His hair does get worse when his power activates, though he's smart enough to keep it out of his sight. His teeth, specifically his canines, sharpen and his eyes turn lemon yellow; with his pupils becoming lupine in appearance. His irises, when not in his transformed state, are green; his sclera glossy white. Ricardo has a long-sleeved t-shirt, with the sleeves being black. While on top of that is a black jacket made to resemble leather with white circles on the sleeves. He wears a pair of blue jeans with no extra coloring, while attached to said jeans is a silver belt with a wolf buckle. On both his left and right wrists are silver bracelets attached to black gloves. He wears a pair of white boots with silver buckles. Skills Powers Wind. Ricardo earned the 'air' manipulation of his family, being able to use wind to strengthen the force of his blows; to that extent, he can also use wind to extend the force of his blows. The wind his blows give off often have a chill. Abilities Ricardo, while not actually receiving much in the way of combat training, has had at least some experience. Though it's not enough to rely on entirely, he's added a good amount of his own style to it, mainly to ensure that he won't fall flat on his face. Otherwise, Ricardo's proven to be a good deal stronger than his sister and his brother. While this may not amount to much, it's certainly memorable in that he puts it to a much greater use, focusing on delivering extremely painful punches and kicks, namely in the intent of making his blows feel like jackhammers. Which are augmented by his gauntlets and powers. Relationships Morfun Bris The relationship between these two brothers is somewhat toxic, as the two butt heads more often than not. Chisa Bris Much like her cousin, Chisa teases Ricardo; though her habit of being somewhat scary has made an impact on him. When the two butt heads he can often balk when she pushes harder than normal. Neso Brosa Their relationship is antagonistic as well, though the feelings of dislike are moreso one-sided on Ricardo's part. Somneso, like his cousin Amorphin, cares about the youngest Tenebrosa child; however, Somneso prefers to show his care in the form of teasing. Namely in baiting Ricardo into an argument, most of which devolve into Ricardo trying to punch Somneso out. Category:Males Category:Good Category:Humans